


Déchirure, silence et délivrance

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, mentions of Harry Potter universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: A week after Elinor's official death, what is the situation, the quotidian routine at Serena's home? Bernie stands close by, but does Serena notice her? Will silence and avoidance last, for how long ? Contains warnings. EN FRANÇAIS.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in french with English dialogues and some English words [it's easier this way - I can't begin to imagine to translate "Auntie Serena", or "Big Macho Army Medic"]

Depuis une semaine, les journées et les soirées qui se succèdent se ressemblent tellement qu'il devient difficile de les distinguer. Depuis exactement combien d'heures Serena se trouve-t-elle assise à la table de la salle à manger, à fixer par la fenêtre ? Si ce n'était de la planète qui continue de tourner sur son orbite, entrainant dans son tournoiement les rayons du soleil qui parcourent cette même fenêtre, il serait impossible d'avoir une idée du temps qui passe, puisque Serena ne semble presque jamais bouger. Quelques fois, elle a les bras croisés, posés sur la table, et le haut de son corps penché vers l'avant, comme si sa tête devenait trop lourde pour être convenablement supportée. D'autres fois, son corps sans support est affaissé dans le creux de sa chaise. Des tasses de thé froid patientent sur la table, à côté de la boîte de mouchoirs et des petits papiers froissés. Pourquoi choisit-elle de passer la majorité de son temps dans la salle à manger ? Parce qu'il s'agit de la pièce la moins fréquentée, la plus froide, la moins chaleureuse? Ailleurs, la maison est conviviale, aux couleurs chaudes et tièdes, tandis que la grande table, elle, n'est qu'insignifiante, vide de ses promesses et de son utilité, entourée de chaises elles-aussi vides. Assise à cette grande table, sous la fenêtre, Serena se sent minuscule, banale, oubliée. La noirceur s'est installée à l'extérieur depuis de longs moments. Serait-il tard en soirée, tôt en matinée? Serena ne fait que cligner des yeux. Heureusement, quelques lumières sont allumées aux recoins de la salle commune.

Présentement, alors que Bernie pénètre dans la salle à manger, Serena a le menton apposé dans la paume de sa main gauche, les doigts repliés sur ses lèvres. Puisque Serena est assise dos à Bernie, elle ne remarque pas derrière elle la longue silhouette de la chirurgienne blonde. Pourtant, le contour de son ombre s'affiche contre le mur au fond de la pièce. Habituellement réservée et silencieuse, Bernie ne progresse pas dans la voie des confidences et des dialogues. Comment faire autrement que maintenir le silence, demeurer présente tout en étant invisible ? Il y a maintenant une semaine que Elinor est décédée. Une semaine depuis que Serena a offert son accord pour débrancher sa fille des systèmes qui la maintenaient en vie artificiellement. Il y a maintenant une semaine que Serena aperçoit à peine la présence de Bernie. Certes, elle lui fait des signes de la tête, un faible indice de remerciement, lorsque Bernie lui apporte un breuvage chaud, ou une couverture, ou un plat de noix, ou une tangerine. Sauf que leurs interactions ne vont pas plus loin que cela, et Bernie est toujours aussi compréhensive.

En ce moment même, Bernie rejoint Serena à sa table, devenue son sanctuaire de réflexion et de médication. Elle prend place près d'elle, mais suffisamment loin pour laisser une chaise entre leurs corps afin de respecter la bulle d'intimité que Serena travaille si fort à maintenir autour d'elle. Doucement, Bernie tend le bras pour ramasser la tasse de thé froid, penche légèrement la tasse pour y regarder à l'intérieur avant de constater qu'elle est presque pleine. Déçue que sa conjointe n'a presque rien bu, Bernie mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure et repose la tasse, plus bruyamment qu'elle l'espérait. Serena ne sursaute même pas.

"Darling…," le mot, presque chuchoté, résonne entre elles, dans cette pièce devenue trop glaciale et trop sombre, dénuée de tout confort. Le silence règne, mais Bernie est persuadée que son terme d'affection résonne encore dans l'atmosphère, comme une incantation murmurée. Serait-ce seulement le reflet des mots que répète inlassablement son propre cœur brisé ? Bernie souffre d'être témoin de cette déchirure qui consomme Serena, la femme pour qui elle aimerait tant pouvoir changer le temps, transformer le cours de l'univers. Bernie se maudit d'être si impuissante, de ne pouvoir offrir à Serena que des tasses de thé froid et de stupides couvertures douillettes.

"Darling," Bernie n'est pas certaine si ce mot est l'écho qui revient les hanter, ou si elle vient de le prononcer à nouveau.

 "It's getting late. It is time to go to bed," la voix de Bernie sonne rauque et épuisée, et elle regrette de ne pas avoir éclairci sa gorge avant de parler. Depuis combien de temps n'ont-elles pas prononcé un mot ? À sa grande surprise, Serena hoche la tête, de petits coups discrets mais décidés. La brunette appuie ses mains sur la table, se positionne pour se lever. C'est alors qu'elle se soulève lentement, que son postérieur quitte la chaise, et c'est à ce moment que Bernie voit toute la douleur accumulée dans son corps. Sa posture semble crier que ses muscles vont se fendre, que ses os vont craquer. Serena se retourne, fait maintenant face à Bernie, sans regarder droit dans ses yeux. Pourtant, son corps fatigué se rapproche de celui de Bernie, comme si elle appelait à l'aide. Sur ce, Bernie se lève à son tour, offre ses bras comme support. Ensemble, mains entremêlées, elles marchent quelques pas avant que le corps de Serena ne devienne plus amorphe. Bernie entoure donc de son bras droit la taille de Serena, ce qui ne procure pas réellement un support additionnel, cependant cela donne l'impression rassurante que Bernie utilise toutes les forces de la planète pour guider Serena vers leur chambre à coucher. Sur leur court chemin, sans jamais lâcher Serena, Bernie éteint les lumières à l'aide de sa main libre, ses longs doigts appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Jason étant depuis un bon moment alité, Bernie et Serena traversent un couloir tout aussi silencieux qu'elles, où aucun signe de vie ne vient alterner leur mutisme. À l'aide de son bras libre, Bernie tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte de leur chambre. Ce faisant, un rayon lumineux vient caresser leurs corps fatigués, les enveloppe d'une quiétude prometteuse. Ayant toujours un regard voilé d'une émotion indescriptible, sans jamais poser les yeux sur Bernie, Serena prend place à son côté du lit. Bernie rebrousse chemin pour aller fermer la porte, délicatement. Bernie se retourne, et elle est soudainement frappée par une réalisation troublante. Bernie suppose que si elle demeure ainsi, debout, tremblante, près de la porte, Serena risque de même pas noter son absence. Cette pensée lui donne froid dans le dos, non pas parce que son amoureuse chagrinée la néglige, mais plutôt parce que son amoureuse est justement endeuillée à ce point. Secouant cette triste réalité hors de son esprit, Bernie rehausse les épaules, demeure forte et rejoint Serena. Avançant doucement, elle s'accroupit devant elle, tente de réussir un contact visuel avec la brunette qui fixait le sol.

"Would you like me to help you get undress?" Bernie lui demande gentiment. Daignant faire un léger contact visuel, Serena secoue la tête, comme si la question l'avait offensée. Si Serena pouvait bouger plus aisément - elle qui dégageait, avant le décès de Elinor, la confiance et l'assurance dans tous ses mouvements - elle aurait repoussé Bernie poliment.

"Alright," n'attendant pas que sa compagne aille la force de la repousser, Bernie se relève, contourne le lit et commence à se déshabiller. Elle hisse son t-shirt, descend ses pantalons et dépose ses vêtements sur la chaise à côté de sa table de nuit. Avant d'entrer sous les couvertures, Bernie jette un coup d'œil vers Serena. Elle est complètement nue, ses vêtements sont abandonnés au sol ici et là. Faisant toujours dos à Bernie, elle se penche vers sa propre table de chevet et éteint la lumière. Serena plonge Bernie dans le noir, elle qui est encore debout à côté du lit. Toujours dans le silence, Serena lève les couvertures et s'allonge. Contrite, à son tour Bernie prend place sous les couvertures. Les petits mouvements qu'effectue Bernie en s'allongeant près du corps de Serena font remuer le matelas. Instantanément, Bernie regrette de déranger autant. Elle s'installe, le devant du corps dans le dos de Serena, mais pas trop. Étant plus grande qu'elle, Bernie a le privilège d'être positionnée juste au niveau du dessus de la tête de Serena. Elle y voit la repousse de cheveux gris, elle y hume sa phéromone. Sa pauvre respiration fait légèrement bouger les cheveux fins de Serena.

De tout son cœur, Bernie aimerait tellement lui souffler de gentils mots, des phrases rassurantes, mais à quoi bon, quand Serena les refuse, les ignore, les abhorre. Toutes ses forces lui sont nécessaires pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, par peur que son amour inconditionnel ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et que Serena les essuie d'un refus déchirant. Par contre, comme à chaque nuit, Bernie prend la chance d'appliquer un léger baiser sur la tempe moite de Serena. Et comme à chaque nuit, la réponse de Serena demeure la même : un petit gémissement. Est-ce un gémissement de contentement, de désapprobation ? Bernie n'obtient jamais une réponse plus détaillée, ravie de ne pas recevoir un refus catégorique. Cette fois-ci, elle prend une deuxième chance et appliquer le même baiser, une seconde fois. À nouveau, Serena gémit paresseusement, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle cherche la main de Bernie. Trouvée, elle l'empoigne mollement, la tire vers elle, et la loge sur sa poitrine, contre ses seins. Ainsi, Serena s'endort avec le bras de Bernie autour d'elle, contre elle, tandis que Bernie continue de respirer la chevelure de Serena, avant de s'endormir à son tour.  

 

 


	2. Morning

Le temps défile sans offrir la chance aux deux femmes de le rattraper. Est-ce une bonne chose, est-ce préférable que le temps crée une plus grande distance entre le présent et le décès de Élinor ? La planète terre continue sa rotation, l'aurore se pointe. Ce matin, le doux soleil s'invite dans la chambre principale. Après avoir traversé la vitre, il atteint le sol et réchauffe les vêtements que Serena a paresseusement retiré la veille et abandonné sur le plancher. Le soleil continue son ascension et vient retrouver les deux corps endormis. Toutefois, il ne vient pas réveiller Serena, puisqu'elle est déjà éveillée. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps le sommeil l'a quitté, assez longtemps pour avoir observé la chambre passer de teinte obscure à illuminée. Dans son ascension, c'est Bernie que le soleil vient réveiller avec sa caresse lumineuse. Les femmes ont légèrement bougé au cours de la nuit, mais leur position initiale est presque identique, c'est-à-dire le bras de Bernie qui repose sur les hanches de Serena. En ouvrant les yeux, ce que Bernie distingue immédiatement, hormis la chevelure reconnaissable de Serena près de son visage, c'est le chant de quelques oiseaux qui se sont logés près du rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'agit d'un moment délicat, presque magique, parfait pour un couple d'amoureuses. Presque tout promet une merveilleuse journée, si ce n'était de la cruelle réalité qui confine les deux femmes dans un mutisme continuel. Serena vient briser l'immobilité en menant sa main vers ses yeux pour les frotter. Est-ce pour essuyer des larmes ? Est-ce pour chasser le sommeil qui veut revenir ? Que dire, quels mots choisir ? Berne demeure silencieuse. Ô combien elle aimerait murmurer à sa compagne une remarque affectueuse, peut-elle oser ? Quels effets peuvent avoir de belles paroles quand leur signification est détournée, à quoi sert de témoigner un amour si la personne qui reçoit cet amour ne parvient aucunement à l'entendre ? Que deviennent de telles paroles aux oreilles de celle qui refuse tout attachement, tout reconnaissance d'affection ?

Ce que Bernie aimerait dire à Serena, c'est _Bon matin ma chérie, j'espère de tout cœur que tu as réussi à dormir d'un sommeil réparateur_ , sauf qu'elle comprend que ces mots ne veulent rien dire pour le moment. À la place, Bernie prend appui sur son bras droit, se lève légèrement, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès visuel pour regarder le visage de Serena, qui a les yeux ouverts et qui regarde droit devant elle. Comme à l'habitude, Bernie dépose un doux baiser sur la tempe de Serena avant de faire parcourir ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux gras. Elles demeurent ainsi, Bernie qui flatte la chevelure de Serena, et Serena qui fixe au loin. En retour, peut-être sans s'en apercevoir, Serena émet quelques bruits, semblables à un ronronnement, comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Tranquillement, Bernie remarque que le corps de Serena semble relâcher une tension longuement retenue, donc elle ne cesse pas l'effleurement que produit sa main, ses doigts, dans sa chevelure. Le soleil continue sa route dans la chambre, et se loge au centre du mur où se situe la porte.

Bernie s'éveille, faisant un léger bond, surprise de s'être assoupie. Elle ouvre rapidement les yeux et est confrontée au dos dénudé de Serena qui est maintenant assise sur le matelas. Sans réfléchir, elle pose la paume de sa main sur une de ses omoplates, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle est présente, de corps et d'esprit. Serena tourne légèrement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle apprécie son toucher, sans nécessairement établir un contact visuel. Il y a tellement de choses que Bernie aimerait lui dire. _Tu es magnifique. Je suis fière de toi. Je suis là_. Mais ce genre de choses ne peuvent pas se dire, peuvent-elles ?

"Would you like some coffee?" dès que ces mots échappèrent de ses lèvres, Bernie les regrette instantanément. Comment ose-t-elle inclure le concept _de vouloir_ , _de désirer_ , dans une telle situation ? Serena va-t-elle déverser sur elle une colère, une indignation, lui hurler qu'il est impossible de désirer des choses pour le simple plaisir de les désirer, qu'elle ne peut se permettre un tel luxe ? Cette fois-ci, Serena lève les yeux et atteint son objectif : le regard de Bernie. Silence. Le cœur de Bernie cesse de battre, comme si elle était en apesanteur.

"Yes, please…" est la réponse de Serena, simple, audible, précise. Mais c'est à peine si Bernie est parvenue à l'entendre. Ah, la voix de Serena ! Le timbre de sa voix, si distinct, si précieux. Combien il a changé, combien il est tout de même bon de l'entendre !

Bernie se redresse, sans retenir les couvertures, expose tout son corps vulnérable devant la réponse de Serena, devant la manifestation de Serena, de Serena qui fait acte de présence au présent. Soulagée, curieusement enchantée, Bernie ne parvient pas à cacher un sourire honnête qui se dessine aux côtés de sa bouche. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve, Bernie replace la paume de sa main sur l'omoplate de Serena. Son corps est chaud, comme si le passage du soleil était parvenu à lui prêter un peu de son essence.

"Alright darling, I'll be right back," réplique Bernie, censurant toutes les belles choses qu'elle aimerait tant lui dire. D'un bond, Bernie se lève, s'enroule d'une robe de chambre bleu foncé et se dirige vers la porte. Elle hésite avant de l'ouvrir. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Serena, qui la regarde également. Son regard est calme, actuel, semblable à celui que Bernie a toujours affectionné depuis les premiers jours où elles ont fait connaissance. Le silence prédomine, comme toujours. Attendrie, au même moment où elle enlace le cordon de sa robe de chambre, Bernie approche vers Serena, se penche très doucement, incline la tête et appose un baiser léger du bout des lèvres sur la bouche de Serena. Sans la regarder, Bernie se relève, ouvre la garde-robe, en ressort la robe de chambre rose aux nuages blancs de Serena, la lui tend. Bernie n'attend pas que Serena l'enfile, elle lui laisse son intimité, traverse la pièce et sort de la chambre. Elle ne ferme pas la porte mais la laisse entre-ouverte, ayant l'impression que de cette manière, Serena est plus en sécurité.

Le cœur débat dans la poitrine de Bernie. Durant sa marche de la chambre à la cuisine, c'est tout ce qui l'accompagne, ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles, le sang qui circule à toute vitesse. Peu à peu, ce sont les bruits que fait Jason à la cuisine qui attire son attention. Arrivée à destination, elle aperçoit Jason en train de se préparer une tartine au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture. Cet homme ne cessera jamais d'étonner Bernie, à quel point ses gestes sont précis, réalisés dans un but spécifique. Il essuie le rebord du couteau contre le pain, dépose l'ustensile dans l'évier et se retourne pour accueillir Bernie.

"Hello Bernie," le ton de sa voix est fidèle à lui-même.

"Good morning, Jason. I'm sorry I over-slept,"

"Why are you sorry? It's only 8h32 and I'm allowed to use the toaster by myself," répond Jason qui ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi Bernie s'excuse.

"I didn't want you to spend too much time alone," s'explique Bernie.

"I'm getting used to this new routine. I know you are not very far,"

Sur ce, Bernie lui offre un petit sourire, ajuste le cordon de sa robe de chambre et remplit la bouilloire d'eau pour préparer le café. Depuis une semaine, c'est Bernie qui écope, avec plaisir bien sûr, de la tâche de surveiller Jason. Tous les trois ont congé du travail et passent leurs journées entières entre les murs de cette maison. Bien sûr, il y a les coups de téléphone d'amis, de collègues, de Fletch, de Raf, de Cameron et de Charlotte, même de Robbie, de temps en temps pour diversifier leur routine, pour prendre de leur nouvelle, pour aider si nécessaire avec les courses et pour assister aux soirées de cinéma maison entreprises par Bernie pour Jason.

"How is Auntie Serena this morning? Do you know if she slept well?"

L'inquiétude sincère de Jason émeut profondément Bernie, maintenant habituée aux interactions quotidiennes du trio qu'ils forment, même si dernièrement il s'agit plutôt d'un duo. Serena persiste à être majoritairement muette, même avec son neveu avec qui elle aimait tellement discuter. Cela aussi est une tâche que Bernie a accepté avec plaisir, c'est-à-dire les discussions avec Jason, qui ont toujours été aisées, pour Bernie. Elle admire sa franchise et sa facilité à exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il déduit. Bernie le félicite et l'encourage à le faire aussi souvent que possible, puisque cela vient panser ses blessures, vient mettre en mots les choses qu'elle-même n'a pas la force de dire.

"It's hard to say. I hope so. She seems more alert this morning," confesse Bernie, accompagné d'un soupir qui la surprend elle-même. "I wish I could do more," continue-t-elle.

"Like what?"

Bernie ne s'attendait pas à une question, puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à exprimer cela à voix haute.

"Anything that she would like, or need,"

"Isn't that what you are already doing?"

Elle remplit la carafe de café et verse l'eau bouillonnante. Une boule d'émotions se loge au milieu de sa gorge, ce qui retarde sa réponse, ce qui lui offre quelques secondes de plus de réflexion.

"I don't know what she needs. She does not ask and I do not have the courage to propose," dit-elle finalement, en ajoutant le sucre et la crème dans leurs tasses respectives. Jason porte sa tartine à sa bouche et croque un gros morceau. Plusieurs miettes viennent s'effriter sur le comptoir.

"If you want, I can propose to have our fish and chips night, like usual. I know you told me to be careful about mentions of our old routine, the one we had before my cousin died, but if she accepts, it will make everyone happy. If she refuses, it means she is not ready," lance-t-il, avec une tonalité naturelle, sans crainte.

"…um, we'll see. If you don’t mind, let me know before asking your Auntie. I'll see how she feels this morning and maybe you can propose to her later, okay?" Bernie lui offre un large sourire. "I'll go back in her bedroom with these cups, will you be alright down here?".

"Yes, actually I was thinking of watching the Harry Potter movies. Now that we are off from work, I have enough time,"

"Good, I'll check on you in a bit, okay?"

Sur ce, Bernie tient une tasse dans chaque main et emprunte le chemin qui mène à la chambre de Serena.


	3. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pottermore fans : There will be mentions of Harry Potter Universe [Philosopher's Stone] for the purpose of character growth.

Afin de légèrement entre-ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Serena, Bernie ne fait que donner un léger coup de hanche, étant donné qu'elle tient une tasse de café dans chaque main. Au fur et à mesure que la porte s'entre-ouvre, Bernie scrute l'horizon mais n'entrevoit pas Serena. Elle tombe face à face avec le rayon lumineux du soleil. Bernie fait quelques pas, se retrouve au centre de la pièce alors que sa vision s'adapte à la luminosité. Toujours aucun signe de Serena. Il n'y a que le chant matinal des oiseaux, les vêtements aléatoirement lancés au sol et les couvertures froissées. À la vue du lit défait, Bernie est traversée d'un souvenir paisible, celui des soirées que Serena et elle passaient à flâner sous les couvertures, il n'y a pas si longtemps, à faire l'amour tendrement malgré leurs corps endormis, à s'endormir nues, apaisées par la chaleur de leurs corps, excitées à l'idée d'envisager une vie domestique. Mais depuis une semaine, leurs corps sont raides, fripés, glacials, malgré toute tentative de réconfort.

Bernie tourne la tête à sa gauche et remarque, au travers des filets de vapeurs qui s'échappent des tasses de café, que la porte de la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre est fermée.

D'un petit toussotement pour dégager sa gorge, Bernie rassemble son courage et avance.

"Serena? I've got your coffee," dit-elle le nez presque collé à la porte, donnant l'impression qu'elle aimerait y prendre appui. Sans réponse. Fatiguée, les mains engourdies à force de tenir les tasses, Bernie expire une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne doit ni s'impatienter, ni se décourager. Elle a le droit d'être inquiète, ça, c'est une certitude.

"Can you let me in?" demande-t-elle avec une voix tremblante. Avec succès, Serena ouvre la porte. Soulagée, Bernie traverse le cadre et pénètre dans la salle de bain pour y retrouver Serena qui est droite, figée devant le grand miroir du comptoir, les mains posées sur le rebord. Elle porte la robe de chambre rose, aux nuages blancs. Elles n'osent pas se regarder mutuellement. Puisque Serena ne la repousse pas, Bernie prend place à ses côtés et dépose les tasses près du lavabo.

Toute les deux font face au miroir. Une angoisse paralysante est tangible dans la pièce. Serena fixe inlassablement sa réflexion dans le miroir devant elle. Bernie comprend qu'elle devrait, elle aussi, lever les yeux, se confronter au miroir et accepter le reflet qui sera rendu.

Bernie voit deux étrangères. Pendant de courtes secondes, elle ne reconnait aucunement les femmes qui se présentent à quelques centimètres de distance.

La première femme est une grande femme qui porte une robe de chambre foncée. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés tombent en bataille contre son front et ses joues. Des cernes creux ont sculpté le contour de ses yeux. La rondeur de ses pommettes est atténuée par le teint pâle et par l'étonnement reconnu dans ses yeux. Bernie a l'air longue, étirée, maigre.

La seconde femme est porteuse d'un éclat troublant, une sorte de mélancolie regrettable, aux yeux vifs et ronds porteurs d'émotions inqualifiables, accompagné du souvenir d'éclats de rires anciens qui ont laissé de jolies rides aux coins de ses lèvres. Ses paupières semblent lourdes, volumineuses par l'enflure provoquée par les pleurs. Sa chevelure courte, d'un brun parsemé de repousses grises, est d'un gras incomparable, ébouriffés d'une manière presque comique. Serena a l'air minuscule, écrasée, désuète.

Soudainement nerveuse, Bernie a besoin de bouger, de casser l'image reflétée qui ne représente aucunement le couple de femmes solides et accomplies qu'elles ont travaillé si fort à former.

"Oh, Serena," chuchotte-t-elle avant de parcourir ses doigts entre les cheveux de Serena pour les replacer convenablement. Ce faisant, elle entame un léger massage du cuir chevelu. Serena ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce massage spontané. Elles demeurent ainsi quelques secondes.

"I need to take a shower," lui annonce Serena, gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Bernie, stupéfaite des paroles de Serena, qui a parlé deux fois en moins d'une heure, ne peut s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire respectueux. Elle dépose la paume de ses mains sur chacune des épaules de son amoureuse. Serena ouvre les yeux et la regarde, par l'entremise du miroir. Il les représente calmes, fatiguées certes mais sereines. Il n'y a pas de soupçon de tristesse ou de colère dans leurs visages. Elles se regardent longuement, doucement.

"Of course, would you like me to help you?" propose Bernie. Serena hoche la tête, indique que non.

"I can prepare a bath, that way you could drink your coffee," _That way you could savor your coffee_ , she thinks but does not say. _Before it gets cold, again_ , she ponders but can not express.

"No," la réponse de Serena est courte mais suffisante. Via le miroir, son regard ne quitte pas le visage de Bernie et l'expression de contrariété se régénère dans les moindres recoins de son expression.

"Okay," répond Bernie. "I'll be downstairs, then."

Elle ramasse tout son courage et applique un baiser furtif sur sa joue morose. Après cette marque d'affection, Bernie saisis son propre café, s'esquive hors de la salle de bain, sans fermer la porte, comme à l'habitude, car elle est irrationnellement persuadée que Serena est plus en sécurité s'il n'existe pas de pièces fermées entre elles.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa personne, Bernie avale une énorme gorgée de caféine chaud. Elle scrute la chambre, se souvient du linge sale éparpillé. Elle décide d'être productive et utile, aujourd'hui, propulsée par l'énergie du fait que Serena a parlé ce matin, même s'il ne s'agit que de quelques mots.

En quelques gestes, le lit est convenablement fait et des vêtements propres et confortables attendent Serena sur la chaise adjacent sa table de nuit. Quant à Bernie, elle s'habille avec des leggings noirs, ne prend pas la peine de mettre un soutien-gorge et enfile un t-shirt gris. Elle s'assure que ses cheveux sont bien attachés en queue de cheval. Satisfaite, elle empoigne le linge sale abandonné par Serena, apporte sa tasse avec elle, et quitte à nouveau la chambre conjugale au même moment où l'eau de la douche se met à couler.

Après avoir fait un détour dans la salle de lavage et après avoir commencé une brassée de linge, Bernie rejoint Jason dans la salle familiale. Effectivement, tel qu'annoncé, Jason est confortablement installé devant la télévision. Bernie comprend qu'il est préférable de ne pas le déranger, il s'avait qu'elle allait venir le rejoindre au salon, alors elle dépose sa tasse sur la table, s'installe sur le sofa sans s'annoncer. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de relâchement, dès le moment que son corps touche le canapé, gémissement qu'elle regrette instantanément car il a dérangé Jason. Navrée, elle s'assoit plus convenablement et observe ses environs. À ce stade, Harry Potter est dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité et se promène dans le château.

Sans nécessairement se concentrer sur le film, Bernie tourne de temps en temps la tête, en direction de la chambre de Serena, dans l'espoir de la voir s'approcher d'elle, de la voir s'asseoir avec eux. Elle espère la voir douchée, revitalisée, tranquillisée…  

Quelque chose à l'écran attire son attention. Le petit sorcier entre dans une pièce et il tombe face à face avec un immense miroir médiéval. Deux silhouettes adultes se présentent devant lui, étant visiblement son père et sa mère. La scène est sobre, d'une nostalgie palpable. Le Miroir d'Erised dévoile les souhaits les plus profonds, les plus ensevelis au profond de notre individualité. De toutes les choses souhaitables dans l'existence sur la planète terre, Harry Potter a choisi de revoir l'image de ses parents.

 _Do you have some support ?_ _Trying to stay strong for someone else a_ _ll the_ time…La voix de Morven lui revient à l'esprit. _  
_

Et que Bernie souhaiterait-elle voir apparaître dans ce miroir magique ? Qu'est-ce que Bernie a entrevu, tout à l'heure, dans le miroir de la salle de bain ? Quelles étrangères se sont présentées à elle, quelles images d'accablement se sont invitées chez elles ? Qu'est-ce que le Miroir d'Erised lui dévoilerait, lui ? Bernie le sait. Le miroir lui présenterait une Serena en santé, une Serena posée et délivrée, une Serena traversée par le deuil mais surtout traversée par l'acceptation et le lâcher-prise. Une Serena qui partagerait à Jason et à Bernie le merveilleux timbre de sa voix. Une Serena qui serait animée par l'étincelle qui vit au fond de son cœur, celle vers qui Bernie dirige tout son amour. Une Serena qui aurait la douce force de se remettre à taquiner les gens qu'elle aime. Une Serena qui regarderait Bernie directement dans les yeux et qui la remarquerait. 

Sans prévenir, elle échappe un sanglot. Un sanglot qui résonne. Son menton et son front se crispent, sa bouche dévoile ses dents tandis que ses joues se contractent. Ses épaules se mettent à tituber à force que l'air s'échappe vivement de sa gorge, en sons curieux et inhabituels. Honteuse, incapable de retenir cette montée de larmes, Bernie se cache sous une de ses mains qu'elle porte à son visage.

"Oh, bloody hell. Jason,… I'm, I'm so, sorry…," Bernie réussit à articuler quelques mots, entre quelques sanglots. Immédiatement, Jason met le film sur _pause_ et se retourne vers Bernie.

"It's okay Bernie. You explained to me that this could happen. Perhaps you'll like some tissue to blow your nose?"

"That would be very nice, thank you,"

Jason se dirige vers une bibliothèque et rapporte une boîte complète de mouchoirs. Bernie accepte la boîte, la dépose sur ses genoux et mouche son nez. Elle lève les yeux vers Jason qui la regarde toujours.

"You are very generous, and brave," lui dit-elle. 

Sur ce, Jason sourit, fier. Il semble attendre de nouvelles instructions avant de retourner s'installer à sa place.

"Would you like to sit close to me, and we could continue the movie? In silence, I promise," assure Bernie, avec un petit sourire qui crée un drôle de contraste avec son visage bouffi par les pleurs. Toujours aussi souriant, il s'assoit à côté de Bernie, sans avoir de contact physique, mais Bernie est reconnaissante pour cette proximité.

 


	4. Not Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : I don't know if Holby City has shown Serena's kitchen, but the way I imagine it, the dining room is in the same room as the kitchen, as it is a huge common room. If Serena is sitting at the dining table, Bernie can easily see her from the kitchen counter.

Au même moment où Harry Potter subit la visite de Dumbledore à l'infirmerie, Bernie reconnait les sons produits par la démarche dans le corridor. Heureuse de savoir que Serena a choisi de descendre les rejoindre, Bernie se retourne pour la regarder. Serena porte les vêtements que Bernie a pris le soin de lui préparer. Venant de sortir de sa douche matinale, ses cheveux bruns ne sont pas encore complètement secs et quelques mèches collent encore contre son front. Serena tient sa tasse de café, vide. Au grand soulagement de Bernie, Serena a l'air d'être en meilleure santé, comparativement à l'image que projetait le miroir une heure plus tôt. Afin d'accueillir sa compagne, Bernie se lève mais oublie de se départir des mouchoirs usés de ses pleurs qu'elle tient encore dans sa main. Sur ce, Serena pose les yeux sur le visage rosé de Bernie et elle y devine la tristesse qui l'a traversé quelques instants auparavant. Figées, l'une devant l'autre, aucune n'ose se saluer, comme si elles étaient trop occupées à s'étudier mutuellement. Il y a tant de choses que Bernie aimerait murmurer à Serena. _You are so lovely. You are so brave. I hope your shower made you feel relaxed. Would you like something to eat_? Pour casser l'immobilité et le silence, Serena incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant au-delà de Bernie pour saluer son neveu.

"Hello Jason,", dit-elle avant de rebrousser chemin et de s'isoler dans son sanctuaire, c'est-à-dire dans la salle à manger, annexe à la cuisine dans l'immense ère ouverte. Jason n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre à la salutation de sa tante.

Déçue de la fuite de Serena, Bernie ferme les yeux et expulse un long soupire. Elle décide de la suivre, ses mouchoirs toujours fermement tenus dans le creux de sa main.

"I'll follow your aunt in the kitchen and I'm thinking of cooking all day. If you'd like a specific meal, let me know,"

"Thanks Bernie. For the moment, I'll concentrate on _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , but I'll come and see you if I think of anything. Don't forget about my suggestion about our Fish & Chips night."

Bernie est arrivée dans la cuisine et elle remarque que Serena est devant le lavabo, où elle dépose sa tasse. Avec espoir que Serena soit plus détendue et réceptive à discuter, Bernie entame un dialogue. Elle désirait être productive, donc elle met Serena au courant de son projet de la journée.

"What do you say if I prepare us nice meals for the days to come? I'll cook the whole day, store amounts of spaghetti sauce and stews. If you wish, you could assist me?" la douce voix de Bernie se veut presque enjouée, garante de repos et d'entraide. Au lieu de répondre à la suggestion émise par Bernie, Serena se contente de fixer le fond du lavabo.

"Your coffee was good" est la seule réponse que Serena parvient à dire. Incapable de cacher son sourire, Bernie le laisse remplir son visage avec candeur. Ses muscles sont presque douloureux, n'ayant pas dessiné de la sorte un sourire aussi honnête.

"It was my pleasure, darling. I'll bring you another." Bernie ne répète pas sa suggestion, puisque Serena n'est probablement pas intéressée à l'assister à la cuisine. Sur ce, Serena quitte son poste, contourne le comptoir et s'installe à son sanctuaire près de la fenêtre. À partir de la cuisine, Bernie peut très bien la voir et lui parler. Elle lui porte une deuxième tasse de café avant de réintégrer son poste derrière le comptoir. Elle s'active, sort des livres de recettes, se pencher pour sortir des chaudrons, se retourne pour sortir des légumes frais du réfrigérateur.

"What would you like for dinner? …Or maybe you'd like me to prepare some breakfast first?" _Maybe you'd like to eat, this morning? When was the last time you took a proper meal?_

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Bernie décide de préparer un ragoût de lentilles vertes, avec basilic et lait de coco, ainsi qu'un plat léger d'haricots rouges et arachides salées. Avant le décès de Elinor, Serena et elle avaient déjà commencé à délaisser la viande. La vue du sang, des muscles, des os, de la chair était nullement appétissante pour les chirurgiennes, et quant à Jason, il aime toute nourriture si elle lui est bien présentée et expliquée. Bernie aligne tous les ingrédients nécessaires et reste perplexe devant les oignons, sachant que ceux-ci allaient la faire verser de chaudes larmes. Serait-ce indélicat de sa part, de verser de fausses larmes quantité abondante, alors que si près d'elle, la femme qu'elle aime verse quotidiennement des larmes qui proviennent du profond de son être ?  

Depuis près d'une heure, Bernie travaille avec une bonne constance. À plusieurs reprises, elle prenait le temps de regarder en direction de Serena pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vue. À chaque fois, Serena était effectivement installée à son poste, près de la fenêtre, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle semble apprécier le breuvage chaud car elle porte souvent la tasse à sa bouche. Ce petit geste vient réchauffer le cœur fatigué, plein d'affection, de Bernie. "Would you like a refill?" pointant du doigt la tasse à café entre ses mains, Bernie offre un petit sourire d'encouragement. Serena se contente de secouer la tête à la négative, sans bouger davantage.

Des arômes d'épices et de fines herbes tournoient autour d'elle, au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements et de ses actions. La cuisson se passe bien, les marmites sont fumantes et odorantes. Satisfaite de la progression de ses premiers plats qui mijotent tranquillement, Bernie termine de nettoyer le comptoir en se demandant quelle serait sa prochaine recette. À ce moment précis, Jason décide d'entrer dans la cuisine, attiré par les arômes alléchants et par le ronronnement des marmites qui mijotent.

"Oh, that smells so good! It's a good idea that you are cooking different meals for the week, that way we could spend more time together in the evenings to finish series and watch game shows all together. Can I taste that strange looking color in the kettle?" demande Jason, intrigué par le vert et le gris des aliments qui cuisent.

"I'd be delighted, but it's not ready yet. We need to wait for the lentils to be done, or else they'll be to crunchy and sandy," lui explique Bernie. "Start the third movie of Harry Potter and I'll bring you a plate as soon as it's done."

Sa proposition l'enchante car il retourne à la salle familiale. Fière, Bernie retourne à son chaudron et fait pivoter la cuillère en bois dans les aliments.

Rien ne l'aurait préparé à ce qui va suivre.

"I do not want…to want things..."

Cette voix, tremblante et rouillée, chargée de certitude et également remplie d'appréhensions, traverse ses tympans comme un courant d'air glacial. Bernie n'ose même pas faire volteface et se mesurer à la scène qui se passe dans son dos. Elle devine trop facilement l'allure de Serena, contrite et pleins de remords. Malgré la formulation maladroite et peu cohérente, Bernie saisit parfaitement la lourdeur de son propos. Assourdie par le battement de son cœur qui accélère, des acouphènes viennent brouiller son ouïe, Bernie doit se concentrer. Elle doit absolument se retourner et faire face à Serena.

Ce qu'elle découvre, c'est une Serena qui ressemble à un petit enfant, fautif d'avoir commis un délit mineur et sans conséquence, mais terriblement angoissé et désolé. Elle fixe le sol.

"I'm not allowed to wish for things…" l'aveu de Serena, malgré sa voix tremblante, est sûr de lui. À quelques pouces de distance, Bernie discerne le souffle chaud de Serena sur sa poitrine.

Serena vient de partager sa vérité. Terrorisée à l'idée de l'interrompre, Bernie ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne cligne même pas des yeux. Bernie ne respire même plus.

"It does smell so good…" Serena pointe les marmites sur la cuisinière. Éberluée, sans mot, sans voix, Bernie ouvre un tiroir, y sort une cuillère, plonge dans la marmite et offre la cuillérée à Serena afin qu'elle puisse y goûter.

Hésitations. Serena ne bouge pas. La cuillère dégouline sur le comptoir. Nerveuse, la main de Bernie ne se calme pas, ce qui encourage le liquide à couler davantage. Serena regarde l'ustensile comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose malpropre et indésirable. Gênée de la situation, Bernie abdique et rince la cuillère sous le jet d'eau du robinet, visiblement humiliée.

"… I do not have the right to find this appetizing! Don't you understand?!"

Serena semble être sur le point d'exploser. L'imprévisibilité de sa phrase résonne encore dans la pièce. Le déterminisme de ses propos; l'emportement du timbre de sa voix; la rage honteuse et évidente par le trémolo au fond de sa gorge... Par le tremblement de son être, Bernie aimerait être soulagée que la carapace de Serena commence à s'ouvrir un peu, mais à quel prix? Serena semble terriblement souffrante, tiraillée entre ses désirs et ses interdits.

"I can't continue like this…To want things, it's not right!"


	5. Between Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter, this time. Hard to write because of angst, but still a nice end.

Devant une Serena aux yeux pleins d'eau, Bernie ne fait que bafouiller, les lèvres tremblotantes. Après des journées pénibles d'isolement et d'effacement, Serena oscille entre l'écroulement et l'explosion. Bernie n'était aucunement préparée à cette manifestation impressionnante et insoupçonnée de prise de conscience, de déclarations saccadées qui ne cessent de gagner en profondeur.

Ne voulant pas échouer, ne voulant pas faire l'erreur de mal de réagir à cette confession inattendue, Bernie éteint les ronds de poêle, contourne l'îlot de la cuisine et se place près de Serena, en tentant de la guider vers un endroit plus approprié, plus confortable.

"Here, let's sit down," Bernie encourage Serena à marcher vers la salle à manger, en vain. Serena demeure statique, centralisée dans son urgence d'extérioriser toutes les angoisses qui ragent dans son âme, qui y implantaient depuis la mort d'Élinor une nécrose, qui teintaient de noir les moindres recoins de son esprit. Serena n'a aucunement besoin d'être confortable, Serena est dans l'impossibilité de mettre un frein à la bouleversante urgence de parler. Il est hors de question d'interrompre Serena, Bernie l'apprend à ses dépens.

"No! It has to be now! I have to say this NOW or else I'm not sure I could ever again," sa voix se brise, malgré la fermeté et l'assurance du choix des mots. Entêtée à ne pas vouloir bouger, Serena essaie de retrouver le fil de ses pensées, visiblement souffrante.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Serena fixe le plancher à ses pieds, comme si l'émotion grandissante dans son corps se dissipait, remplacée par l'effacement dont elle a fait preuve ces derniers jours.

"I'm so tired. I'm so very tired of being torn between two worlds. But that's how its supposed to be, isn't it?"

Bernie doit mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher d'interrompre Serena, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, pour s'empêcher de vouloir elle-aussi s'effacer.

"Half alive, I'm…I'm seeing e-everything, b-but I can't… allow myself to live, to experience…"

Serena s'éteint, comme si elle se punissait de faire preuve de franchise. Souffrante, ô combien épuisée, son visage se déforme sous la pression des remords. Sa bouche se rempli de salive, incapable de contracter sa gorge pour l'avaler.

"Oh, B-Bernie, oh Bernie…" ses paroles sont difficilement audibles au-travers ses pleurs. Elle se recroqueville légèrement vers l'avant, croisant ses bras contre son ventre, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à contrôler sa respiration. Ses épaules ondulent sous la pression de ses sanglots. Des bruits déformés, étrangers à tout ce que Bernie a pu entendre, sortent de la bouche de Serena. Sur ce, c'est Bernie qui verse des larmes, totalement figée comme une statue.  

"I-I-I should'nt find you so undeniably beautiful…So supportive. So generous. You're, you're even cooking, for heaven's sake!" dit-elle, avec un brin de rire derrière ses pleurs. Elle essuie ses larmes avec le revers de ses mains. Son visage est humide, et les larmes ont laissé des gouttes parsemées sur son chandail. Elle se redresse, mieux posée pour terminer sa ligne de pensée.

"I'm… so confused, and tired, and remorseful," soupire-t-elle, avant d'avoir le courage de lever les yeux et de faire face à Bernie qui n'a pas cessé de l'observer avec difficulté et compassion.

"How can I allow myself to see beauty in life? Why can I still be astonished by small things. The smell of your cooking, the gesture of your hands…," Serena semble se perdre dans le regard attentif de Bernie.

"Where is my place? I see you. Jason and you. But I'm so far away. I… I stand between two worlds," Serena soupire, renifle, essuie à nouveau son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Cela offre à Bernie l'occasion de bouger, elle se déplace doucement pour prendre un mouchoir et l'offrir à Serena. Ce faisant, elle prend la liberté de poser la paume de sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Serena, comme pour lui signaler sa présence, sa compréhension, son support.

Une panoplie de phrases traversent l'esprit de Bernie. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle veut lui dire. L'encourager, la réconforter, l'aimer. Serena se mouche, sanglote. Ne pouvant savoir quelles paroles seraient bien accueillies, Bernie décide d'outrepasser les paroles. D'un geste tendre et lent, Bernie entoure les épaules de Serena et presse tout son corps contre elle. Serena, aux mains confortablement placés entre leurs poitrines, laisse tomber sa tête fatiguée et appuie son front contre la clavicule de Bernie.

Bernie ressent, sent et entend le corps de Serena qui se décompresse. Comme un nouveau-né qui se calme après le traumatisme de la naissance, confortablement logé dans la chaleur du corps de l'être aimé. On dirait que Serena s'endort tellement elle se décontracte, tellement sa respiration retrouve la normalité, la quiétude.

Bernie ne lâche pas son emprise affectueuse. Elle retient et réchauffe le corps de Serena. Elles sont si pressées l'une contre l'autre que les narines de Bernie sont chatouillées par la chevelure de Serena. Un rond de chaleur, dû à la respiration de Serena, se créé contre le sein droit de Bernie. Elle la tient si fort contre elle qu'elle commence à craindre de la blesser. Mais Serena ne bouge pas, au contraire, elle se laisse fondre dans la caresse, retenue par les bras de Bernie.

Elles demeurent ainsi, silencieuses, pleines de chaleur, pour une longue durée. Bernie, par rapport à sa position, voit Jason qui les observe dans le cadre de la porte. Il a l'air contrarié, néanmoins soulagé, lui-aussi, d'une tension qui avait pris place dans sa posture. Sans jamais relâcher son accolade, serrant Serena toujours aussi fort contre elle, Bernie offre un petit sourire sympathisant à Jason, avant qu'il se retire pour leur laisser leur intimité.  


	6. Happy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will talk about Patronus, you'll find the definition here if you are not familiar with it : https://www.pottermore.com/features/what-is-a-patronus

"If you wish, we could talk about this…if, if you'd like." Les poumons de Serena semblent se vider de leur air. La détente que Bernie ressentait dans son corps décontracté disparaît sous des signes de nervosité. Visiblement, Serena n'est pas réceptive à la simple idée de discuter des confessions qu'elle a avoué dans un défilement d'émotions. Bernie ne désire pas insister et tente de changer de sujet.

Simultanément, les deux femmes se séparent délicatement de leur accolade, sans pour autant retirer leurs bras qui maintiennent leur étreinte. Ayant une main sur le dos de Serena et l'autre gentiment appuyée contre sa joue moite, Bernie la regarde tendrement dans les yeux.

"Can I suggest something? First, blow your nose, let me prepare some tea and tidy the kitchen while you join Jason in the living room? I believe he's watching Harry Potter. Would that be okay?" Sa question se termine avec un sourire compréhensif et doux. Sans pouvoir formuler une réponse, incertaine de ce qu'elle désire réellement, Serena se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Sur ces mots, Bernie s'empresse d'offrir à Serena un mouchoir, ensuite elle contourne le comptoir pour remplir la bouilloire dans le but de faire chauffer de l'eau.

Serena ne bouge pas. L'entièreté de son corps semble épuisée. Ses épaules sont lourdes, son visage terne.

"Unless you prefer to lie down? Want me to prepare the bed for you?"

Serena ne fait que hocher les épaules, indécise. Cependant, elle fixe l'embrasure du corridor qui mène au salon. Peut-être est-elle intéressée finalement à rejoindre Jason ?

"We can talk later. I'll make the tea. Join Jason, if you want?" Le ton de sa voix est forcé et un peu trop enjoué, mais Bernie est trop nerveuse pour le regretter. Au grand soulagement de Bernie, Serena quitte la cuisine, les bras croisés, en direction du salon, ce qui donne du temps à Bernie à la fois de se remettre de ses émotions, à la fois de ranger la cuisine et mettre dans des contenants hermétiques les plats qu'elle vient de préparer.

Le salon est tiède, le son de la télévision n'est pas à un niveau trop élevé. Jason est tranquillement assis sur le grand canapé, concentré sur la scène qui défile devant lui à l'écran. Il écoute effectivement _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Ce troisième film a toujours été le préféré de Serena. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui elle le regarde de manière distancée, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas les images qui défilent devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un film complètement différent, dénudé de son potentiel inspirant et créatif. Jason remarque la présence de Serena, toujours debout près du canapé. Sans dire un mot, il retire un des cousins décoratifs, invitant sa tante à prendre place à ses côtés. Inconfortable, mais épuisée, Serena accepte l'invitation et s'assoit, les fesses près du rebord, prête à relever à tout moment.

En présence du professeur Lupin, Harry pratique son sortilège du Patronus pour se défendre du Dementor. Le professeur lui explique qu'une pensée heureuse, un souvenir tendre, est obligatoire pour faire jaillir de sa baguette le Patronus.  

Sans même réfléchir, sans même avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprête à demander, Serena ouvre la bouche et s'adresse à Jason.

"Jason, what is your happy memory?"

Sursautant légèrement au timbre de voix de sa tante, qu'il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude d'entendre, Jason cherche la télécommande pour mettre le film sur pause.

"Sorry Auntie Serena, could you repeat the question?"

Sans détourner le regard de la télévision, dont l'image affichée est pourtant sur pause, Serena répète sa question automatiquement, sans âme ni intonation.

"What would be your happy memory?"

Typiquement lui-même, Jason fronce les sourcils, incertain de réellement comprendre la question que lui pose sa tante.

"My happy memory?"

"Yes, Jason. If you had to choose, to activate your Patronus, the one you'd use against the Dementor."

Jason secoue la tête, semble enfin comprendre le sens de la question mais d'une quelconque manière, cette question ne lui plaît pas.

"I can't answer that question, Auntie Serena. You need to ask me in which aspect of my life I should choose that memory from."

"What? I'm not sure I'm following you." Cette nébuleuse conversation imprévue écarte le chagrin de Serena, concentrée à dialoguer avec son neveu.

Serena paraît perplexe, mais tout de même curieuse. Jason, quant à lui, pourrait commencer à s'impatienter, par contre il prend son temps et se prépare à expliquer la logique de son raisonnement.

"You can't simply ask me to choose one happy memory among all of my favorites that I've collected through my life. My life is divided in categories. I'll be glad to choose a happy memory for you Auntie Serena but ask me in which…department…I should choose from." lui explique Jason, sans nécessairement regarder sa tante droit dans les yeux, mais en tournant la tête suffisamment pour que leurs visages soient face à face.  

Serena ne comprend toujours pas, et cette fois-ci elle n'ose pas le dire. Elle se contente de demeurer muette. Elle fait vaciller son regard entre l'image à l'écran et le visage de Jason.  

"You can't ask me to choose only one memory and expect that it'll be representative of the happiness of my whole existence."

Là, Serena déchiffre l'importance du propos de Jason. Une réflexion très philosophique, digne de son neveu.

"I always thought Rowling meant well, but this is confusing for me. I mean, that memory used to activate the Patronus will change from years to years, right? It does not mean the first memory used wasn't happy enough at the time it was selected. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I..I think I do…," De frissons d'inconfort viennent secouer le corps de Serena, tout d'un coup incommodée par la profondeur de leur discussion.

"If you ask me : what is my happy memory of my childhood, I'll choose one. If you ask me : what is my happy memory about us, I'll choose one. There is not one that surpasses another. Besides, each year will bring more and more happy memories, it does not mean the new ones will supress the old ones."

Frappée par la sensibilité et la maturité de la réponse de son neveu, Serena décide de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé, car elle ne possède plus la force de tenir son corps de manière stoïque, raide, droite.

"What about you Auntie Serena, do you think you can come up with only one happy memory? I'm sure you'll come up with multiples. If you'll put them together, they will make you a whole person. Choose one from your professional life, one from your love life…," Jason s'interrompt lui-même. Il comprend que cette conversation devient probablement trop intime pour l'état dans lequel se trouve Serena, néanmoins il prend son courage et continue.

"What is your happiest memory of Bernie?"

Pendant un millième de seconde, Serena était persuade - et terrifiée - que Jason allait lui demander quelle était son souvenir heureux au sujet de Elinor.

Nécessitant plusieurs secondes pour digérer cette question très profonde et personnelle, Serena se permet de voyager dans le cœur de ses souvenirs.


	7. Tea and Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. And there will be longer delays before another update. Life is crazy, but I had to post at least something, so here it is.

Suite à la demande de Jason, Serena laisse place aux remémorations. L'environnement du salon se dissipe, comme une aquarelle saturée d'eau. De nombreux souvenirs sont évoqués, vitrés derrière les yeux de Serena, qui passe en rétrospective les dernières années de sa vie. L'arrivée de Jason, la survenue de Bernie, la déchirure du départ de Elinor… Sentant des pleurs monter à sa gorge, Serena absorbe son chagrin. Elle refoule au plus profond d'elle-même l'intensité sentimentale de sa rétrospective.

Elle revoit ces matins paresseux où rien ne presse, avec Bernie, encore vêtues de leur pyjama même en après-midi. Un luxe quand on est chirurgiennes.

Elle revoit Jason lui parler de ses émissions préférées tandis qu'elle conduit la voiture sur leur chemin les menant à l'hôpital.

Elle revoit le sourire complice de Bernie de l'autre côté de la table d'opération.

Elle revoit Elinor. Elinor qui avait tant de projets, qui progressait dans ses études journalistiques. Serena se souvient parfaitement du sentiment de surprise quand elle revoyait Elinor après une longue période d'absence. Il y avait toujours un nouvel aspect d'elle qui changeait. La couleur de ses cheveux, une teinte de maquillage différente, un enthousiasme spécifique pour une nouvelle découverte. Elinor sur le lit d'hôpital, intubée…

La brume d'aquarelle doucement s'éparpille, ramenant Serena à la vive réalité de l'instant présent.  Sa vision reconstruit l'image devant elle pour dévoiler la magnifique main tendue de Bernie qui lui offre une tasse de thé encore fumante. La chaleur réchauffe ses joues.

"Thank you." dit-elle en acceptant la tasse de ses deux mains, sans la boire. Elle profite de cette chaleur bouillante entre ses paumes pour créer un noyau de réconfort après la vivacité de ses remémorations.

"So, Auntie Serena? Can you answer my question?" Jason n'est ni insistant ni invasif, il ne fait que reformuler sa question, croyant que Serena l'a peut-être oubliée. Cependant, ceci déclenche une alarme dans les yeux de Bernie qui lève la tête immédiatement pour le réprimander du regard. Elle craint qu'il pousse Serena trop fort dans l'état où elle se trouve.

"What question, Jason?" la demande de Bernie est chargée de précaution, d'avertissement, comme si elle était prête à défendre Serena avec rapidité.

"I asked Auntie Serena what is her happiest memory of you, Auntie Bernie. Just like they do in Harry Potter, to activate the Patronus."

"Oh, Jason, your aunt does not have to answer that - " Bernie est interrompue par la main de Serena qui bloque la conversation.

"It's alright, Bernie…" répond-elle sans directement regarder Bernie. Serena maintient les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Elle prend une grande respiration et se retourne légèrement pour faire face à Jason.

"You are right Jason, memories accumulate and we can't choose one above all of the others. But right now, at this moment, if I profoundly think about it, I'd say that my favorite memory of Bernie is when you locked us both in our office. It was rather clever."

Jason semble fier de lui, ne peut s'empêcher de transmettre cette fierté dans la posture de son corps, avec un petit sourire malin au coin de la bouche. Bernie, trop inquiète d'interrompre Serena qui est soudainement très volubile, décide de ne pas bouger.

"At precisely that instant, I knew that everything was going to be alright. Bernie was back and I knew how difficult it was for her to talk about her feelings. I've already accepted her apologies even before she formulated them. Thanks to you, Jason… You gave us the courage we were lacking at that time." Serena est sincère et émue, comme si elle n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé la contribution de Jason dans cette histoire. Elle pose sa main sur le genou de Jason, pour transmettre sa reconnaissance. Jason offre son plus beau sourire.

"And you, my dear nephew. My absolute favorite memory of you is the day I found out about your existence. When I discovered you. It may not have shown at that time, but I was thrilled. It was like a hidden present, a disguised surprise. You were a gift and you still amaze me today. These memories are making me happy, Jason."

Pendant ses paroles, Bernie a décidé de s'asseoir sur un sofa en face de Jason et Serena, afin de ne pas déranger leur bulle d'intimité. Elle porte sa propre tasse de thé à ses lèvres, souffle sur le liquide bouillant. Elle n'est pas prête à la boire mais elle doit s'occuper, elle n'a pas envie d'être une observatrice flagrante de ce moment d'intimité entre neveu et tante.

"Having found a happy memory, it means your Patronus is activated. What would be yours?" Jason est curieux.

Bernie, qui est familière avec Harry Potter comme toute bonne britannique, parvient à suivre leur conversation du mieux qu'elle peut.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that right now…" C'est vrai, l'épuisement et l'immersion dans ses souvenirs deviennent trop pénibles.

"I think mine would be a squirrel. Because they work hard, they can make a home anywhere, they are resourceful and they prepare for the future."

"And they are adorable, too." Bernie se décide de se joindre à la conversation, elle sent qu'elle y a sa place.  

"What about you, auntie Bernie?"

"Me? I-I guess it, it would be a wolf. Is is too cliché?" Elle a l'air totalement perdue, comme si elle était prise par surprise, répondant la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Serena la fixe longuement, avant de répondre d'une voix calme et basse.

"No, not at all…It suits you, it does." C'est vrai. Territoriale, élégante, protectrice, vigoureuse.

"It does? Well.." Bernie pose sa tasse et commence à faire des simagrées, elle retrousse ses manches et imite les postures que font les hommes musclés pour dévoiler leurs biceps et leurs pectoraux. Jason éclate de rire.

"World's Strongest Woman" dit-elle en gonflant son torse.

"Calm down, there, Wolfe… You're not a bloody bear..." Malgré son ton de voix sombre, le visage de Serena est enjoué sous ses rides accentués. Comme pour receler un sourire involontaire, Serena se cache derrière sa tasse de thé.

L'enthousiasme de Bernie s'amoindrit mais ne disparait pas. Elle décide quand même de changer de sujet. Elle mentionne qu'elle les quitte quelques instants, le temps d'aller terminer la lessive. Serena se trouve en sécurité en la bonne compagnie de Jason et le plus important, c'est que son attention est détournée de son chagrin.

"If its okay Auntie Serena, I'd like to get back to watch the movie."

"Yes, of course…" Serena s'installe plus confortablement et accompagne Jason dans son visionnement.

Pendant les prochaines minutes, Serena et Jason en profitent pour continuer à écouter quelques scènes du film le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Hermione et Harry utilisent le remonteur de temps pour tenter de sauver Buck et Sirius Black.

À sa grande surprise, Serena récite à haute une réflexion qui lui passe par la tête.

"Memories are like having a time turner. You can revisit events and people. But not really change them, isn't that right, Jason?"


End file.
